coastipediafandomcom-20200215-history
MAGIX VEGAS Pro 17 Overview
MAGIX VEGAS Pro 17 Overview VEGAS Pro 17 is here to make your video production more efficient than ever before. Explore multiple nested timelines, industry-leading HDR editing tools, and an easy-to-use, yet powerful color grading workflow. In combination with over 30 new features, VEGAS Pro 17 provides comprehensive workflow improvements that will supercharge your video production. Nobody edits faster than a passionate creative with VEGAS Pro at hand. The timeline editing tools make editing fast and easy. But more importantly, they bring out your creativity, because ideas flow freely when you’re not preoccupied by clumsy editing tools. No NLE enables you to edit, think and create more effectively than VEGAS Pro. Powerful, professional-level color grading tools empower you to do your best work, and the color grading workflow in VEGAS Pro provides fast, powerful, flexible options for everything you need to do. Provide the final perfect look of your film, even in HDR. With complete support for Open FX plug-ins, VEGAS Pro features a wide range of built-in effects and can use your third-party effects from the industry’s top plug-in Manufactures. With the ability to create effects chains at four different levels that can include up to 32 plug-ins per chain, you have all the room you’ll ever need to get as creative as you want. Features of MAGIX VEGAS Pro 17 Below are some amazing features you can experience after installation of MAGIX VEGAS Pro 17 Free Download please keep in mind features may vary and totally depends if your system support them. New Features in Version 17 *NEW: Nested Timelines *NEW: Complete HDR Color Support *NEW: Optical-Flow Slow Motion *NEW: GPU accelerated decoding for AVC/HEVC *NEW: Planar Motion Tracking *NEW: LUT Export *NEW: Warp Flow Transition *NEW: Smart Split Edit *NEW: Support for 8K Files *NEW: Boris FX Continuum Unit effect packages *NESTED TIMELINES *UNIFIED COLOR GRADING *HLG HDR Color Support *Optical-Flow Slow Motion *GPU accelerated decoding for AVC/HEVC *Steinberg SpectraLayers Pro 6 *Boris FX Continuum Lens Flare 3D *Boris FX Continuum 3D Objects Unit *LUT Export *Planar Motion Tracking *Warp Flow Transition *Smart Split Edit *Stabilisation on Event Level *Storyboard Improvements *Support for 8K Files *Mesh Warp *Screen Capture *Lens correction plug-in *Improved Picture-in-picture plug-in *Hardware-accelerated lossless intermediate format *ProRes 4444 files with embedded alpha channels *Project Notes window *Complete Hi DPI scaling *Improved Color Curves System Requirements for MAGIX VEGAS Pro 17 Before you install MAGIX VEGAS Pro 17 Free Download you need to know if your pc meets recommended or minimum system requirements *Operating System: Windows 10 Only *Memory (RAM): 8 GB of RAM required. *Hard Disk Space: MB of free space required. *Processor: Intel Pentium Dual Core Processor or better. How to Install MAGIX VEGAS Pro 17 *Extract the zip file using WinRAR or WinZip or by default Windows command. *Open Installer and accept the terms and then install program. *Enjoy! MAGIX VEGAS Pro 17 Free Download According to the law, we removed all of our download URLs. Sorry! Category:Software Category:Video Editing